A Thousand Years
by Thegumgum
Summary: A collection of my one-shot about Steve and Natasha including all genre. (Feels free to leave me prompt or anything you want me to write)
1. Moving on with our lives

**This is my random one shot just to get all the idea out of my head. No beta read, sorry for any mistake. All of my one shot ****will be in here.**

* * *

**1 : MOVING ON WITH OUR LIFE**

She was planning to disappear like she told Steve and Sam at the cemetery. All of her cover was blown and exposed to the public. All of her deep dark past was out in the light. Part of her that she wanted to hide from everyone.

Especially, Steve.

She didn't know why she felt the need to hide her past from Steve. Even though all the thing they been through together the past week, maybe she wasn't ready yet.

She was packing things up at her apartment when she found a SHIElD book. She opened it and found the picture of Margaret Carter at the first few pages of that book. She knew exactly who she was when she asked Steve. She just wanted to see his reaction and she was regret it. He didn't answer her in the form of verbal answer but a pure pain of his face.

Natasha picked up a phone and called someone.

"Hey, Sharon. I need a favor and some answers to some questions"

* * *

Natasha had a plan and her second part of the plan was to get the good captain. She went to his apartment. She found the captain was dosing off on his coach with a Marvin Grey's song playing.

"Steve, dressed up! There is someone I want you to meet" She shook his arms

Steve stirred and saw who that was "Please tell me that it's not that agent you told me. What's her name again? Kristen?"

"Noooo" Natasha replied, obviously annoyed "Just do as I told you"

"Yes, ma'am"

He got up and went to his bedroom to get dress. He was curious as of why Natasha was here when she said she will be disappear. He felt a shape pain when she told him that. Their relationship was just started to develop and now she was about to be on her own.

He was glad that she decided to appear this evening. He didn't know why but he felt safe with just her appearance, not physically but mentally.

He needed her more than he know.

"Sharon and I worked really hard on this so...yeah...we have a little surprise for you" Natasha told

"Why are you here?" That's all he managed to get the words out of his mouth

"I say I have a plan for you…"

"Why are you here, Natasha? You say you will be gone"

"I have something important to do before I go"

_Don't leave!_ Steve said loudly in his mind "I wish you will stay here" He said "There is no need for you to find your new identity, Nat. You can just be Natasha Romanoff. You can be you" _Be only you for me_, He added

"I wanted too but it's not how I live"

"Whatever you decided to do, you know you always have your place here"

"Thanks, Steve" She smiled fully at him, not just her devilish smirk "Now, we better get going. I don't want you to be late for your own date"

* * *

Natasha took him to a small quiet bar which caught Steve by surprise when he saw it. It looked exactly like the bar in the 40's. She pushed him into the bar and then he saw someone very familiar.

"Nat, you are planning this?"

"Yes, I am" Natasha said proudly "You still owe her a dance"

"How.."

"Sharon told me"

"Sharon? The girl you try to set me up?"

"Yeah…"

"Now she's Peggy's niece. I don't want to date her"

Natasha sighed and they stopped in front of Peggy. Steve smiled at his first love.

"Steve" Peggy weakly called him, arm shaken as she reach out for him "Steve, it's been so long"

"I know, Peggy" He replied "I'm here now as I am still owe you a dance"

"I don't know if I can do that"

"I can try"

Sharon and Steve helped Peggy got up and Steve took her in his arms gently and carried all her weight with him.

"May I have this dance with you, ma'am?" Steve asked

"Of course" Peggy said and smiled.

Steve took them on the floor and be careful when he moved both of them around. Peggy hugged him to make sure that he was real and he was really here with her.

They danced for a little while when Peggy began to feel tried. He took her back to her wheel chair. Peggy grabbed his hand

"Move on, Steve. You have your new life await of you"

"You know you always in my heart, Peggy"

"Me too"

"Your future is in front of you" She said and turned her head to the direction that Natasha and her niece, Sharon Carter were standing, talking to one another.

His future was in front of him and he had to choose.

* * *

The morning soon arrived, Steve woke up to the cold emptiness of his bed. He couldn't find her in his bed. The woman he fall asleep with her in his arms. He hated this, hate this emptiness. He thought he found the one, the right partner he always looking for, the one that completed him.

He thought she feel the same. After everything, after last night they had together. After he specifically begged her not to let them go.

He looked out the window and sighed.

Maybe she didn't want to complicate things between them any further.

But the thought was soon vanquished as he started to notice something in his room. Her black

leather jacket was still hung on the chair, her phone on the end table, her boots still laid on the floor but his leather jacket was gone and his closet was opened, surely one of his shirt must gone too.

He just had a separation anxiety.

And he saw a note she left on the mirror.

_At the rooftop_

Steve found himself smiling, got up and get dress before climbing the fire escape to meet her.

She was looking at the sun slowly rise up from the horizon. She wrapped herself in her white shirt and leather jacket. It did look really nice on her. Steve walked up to her, made sure he made some noise to not startled her and got himself kill.

"Hey" He greeted before wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Morning" She gently replied back and gave him a soft smile that over made his heart fluttered.

"I thought you were gone" he confessed, held her a little tighter.

"I thought last night I already told you everything, Steve"

"I'm just afraid of losing someone again even for the short time" He said "After New York, everyone move on and have someone on their side. I was alone in this new era, no one to come home to, until the day you suddenly back in my life"

He could hear her hummed with pleasure.

"I know I wasn't alone anymore. I may not have all my friend back but at least I have you"

She turned to him, beautiful green eyes looked right in his baby blue one. _She was so beautiful._

"And you always have me with you, Steve"

They both exchanged a bright smile before he pulled her closer, examined her before he noticed something

"I'm notice that you stop wearing that necklace"

The arrow necklace he saw her wear it everyday even when they were on a mission.

"It's time to move on, Steve" She smiled sheepishly but never broke the eyes contact "You move on from 1940 and I move on from Budapest"

"I'm glad to hear that"

"Maybe...we could start fresh together"

"I really like the sound of that"

"I love you, Steven Rogers"

"I love you too, Natasha Romanoff"

* * *

**AN: Please kindly leave a review.**

**You can also leave prompt or anything you want me to write.**


	2. Coming Home

**This one shot takes place after TWS. No beta read again, so sorry in advance for the mistake**

* * *

**2 : COMING HOME**

Well, she had been watching, or rather observing Steve Rogers or Captain America's love life for a while now. She found that he wasn't interest in anyone, like at all. They had been partner for SHEILD mission for a while and she took the liberty of finding him a date.

Before everything went straight down to hell, SHIELD was gone. HYDRA arose. Everyone disappeared even the great Black Widow had to disappear too. All of her cover, aliases, and her deep dark past were all out in the public.

After she handed Steve that file about his friend, Bucky Barnes, she was hoping that he will ask her to stay but she knew him too damn well that he respected her enough to let her make her own decision.

"Do me a favor. Call that nurse"

"She's not a nurse"

"And you're not a SHEILD agent"

"What's her name again?"

"Sharon. She's nice"

They were parted. He didn't even try to find her or anything. She guessed he was doing alright in finding Bucky with Sam. She was traveling around the world, establishing her new persona. It was almost six months not hearing anything from Steve. _It's hurt too, you know?_ She thought that he was care for her enough to check in. She got to admit that she kinda had a feeling for him and that he was important to her.

She made a mistake running away from him. She was afraid that he might not feel the same. He was already friend zoning her with that question of his _'How about friends?'_ Seriously, Rogers. _A friend?_ After the brief kiss on the escalator that apparently sent an electronic shock down her spine from the very moment that their lips touched. _And he wanted to be friend with her?_

She knew that he must feel something too but then again, he was too naive in romantic field to notice anything.

The point is Maria contacted her and informed that the Avengers were assemble again and almost everyone was at the new Avengers Tower in New York. She did asked about everyone before asking that Steve was there.

"Yes, Romanoff. He's here" Maria confirmed "But he looked miserable, you know? I never see him smile for once since he came here. Oh! And he asked about you a lot and Wilson is here too"

That's all she needed to here. Her boys were back.

Stark was generous enough to send her his private jet. Even he and Pepper were there to pick her up at the airport and brought her back home. It was too early for anyone to wake up and greet her anyway so she might not find anyone at all.

When she arrived, the first thing, the first person she saw was the only one she wanted to see all this time, _her Captain_. She forget how early bird he was and now he was in the kitchen, making some breakfast for himself. He heard footsteps and he looks up at the three of them.

Steve Rogers was looking at her, looking at her like he wasn't believe she was really there but he broke out a big smile. His mouth was trying to say something but it fail him so he walked to her, slowly, eyes searching every inch of her body.

"Nat" That's all he can say to her after all this time

"Hey" She replied back.

What was coming next isn't what she was expected. Steve pulled her into his embraced and hugged her tightly she thought her back will break but the warmth from his body enveloped her with the same safety so she relax and returned the hug.

"I missed you so much, Nat" He murmured

"I missed you too, Steve" She replied

"Don't leave me again. Don't leave us again, okay?" He quickly said

Natasha broke off the embrace to look at him. She could see that he really means what he said so she let out a little smile.

"If I now you need me this much, I wouldn't leave you"

Steve's face went deep red "Uh—I'm sorry. I—just" He stammered, rubbed his head awkwardly but the voice from the stairs broke the silence between them.

"He didn't stop whining about you leaving him, Natasha" It was Sam and Clint at his side.

"Yeah, Cap just can't stop talking about you, Nat" The archer confirmed

The spy smiled "If you called me and tell me you need me back, you know I would come back to you, right?"

"I know but I wasn't sure that you want to do the soul searching first before come back to us or you're feeling the same way…" Steve stopped when he realized he was saying something he's not supposed to say 'I'm sorry"

Steve looked really adorable when he was blushing like this. Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck and tiptoed before placed her lips on his.

"I kinda feel that way too" She murmured against his lips

"That way." He frowned "Like you just want to kiss me—"

Natasha shut him up by kissing him again. Tony mocked puking at the back while Sam and Clint just whistled. Pepper squealed with joy

"Welcome home, Nat" Steve whispered and kissed her some more.

* * *

**AN: **

**- I'm working on the prompts that you guys leave for me. The first one will be up very soon.**

**- Please kindly leave a review or prompt or anything you want me to write**


	3. Their Day-Off

**3 : THEIR DAY OFF**

_Prompt by Romanogersstasha : A very fluffy clingy Romanogers_

* * *

"Where are they?!" Tony asked loudly "This is supposed to be our group movie marathon day!"

"Tony, this is their first day off from SHIELD in like….forever!" Pepper reminded her boyfriend as she sat down on the couch. "They need sometime alone"

"They need some sexy time alone" Tony corrected "It troubled me…how can they have any stamina left after that mission anyway?"

"Can we not talk about this?" Bruce quietly chimed in

"You know when they came back from a long mission like this they prefer to just stay in their room alone" Clint said

* * *

**_Meanwhile at Steve_****_'s Floor_**

"Steve, we gotta get some breakfast" Natasha said as she tries to wiggle out of his hold.

Steve shook his head, held his grip tighter as he kissed down the smooth expand of her back, sending another wave of pleasure down her spine.

"I seriously mean it, soldier" She turned to him but he captured her full lips with his and Natasha was melted under his touch.

His kiss filled with lust and passion. His deep dark desire just for her. His invasion was heading down to her neck and his hands were all over her.

"Steve…"

"Stay with me in bed" He murmured against her skin before suckling at the soft skin of her neck, making Nat moaned.

"We already did it three times already and I'm really hungry"

He sighed and stopped whatever he was doing to her "Fineeee" He kissed at her pulse point one more time and removed his arms from her.

She kissed him on the lips "Take a shower. I will make some breakfast"

He pouted and Natasha took a mental how cute he was "I want you in the shower with me"

"No, you will have me again after you take a shower, soldier"

"Fair deal" He said and got out of his bed "Well, my deal is still open if you change your mind"

Natasha got up to her soldier and slapped his ass and put on her black and red robe. Steve teased her again by pulling it down her shoulders, kissing the nape of her neck. Nat had to elbow him to push him away.

"Enough" She hissed but she knew her voice was weak. Damn him.

He sighed and let go off her before heading to the bathroom. Natasha adjusted her rope on more time and began to prepare their breakfast.

He finally came back and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and began to invade her body with his soft kiss on her neck. Well, he always act like this when they got a day off and Steve Rogers can be a very clingy boyfriend. A cute clingy boyfriend by the way.

"What are you cooking?"

"Your favorite pancake"

"How could I not love you, Nat? I got the best girl with me"

"Glad to know that you know that you are lucky"

"The luckiest"

Steve helped her prepare their breakfast by making coffee and some tea for her. She was currently into some exotic Chinese tea.

They started off their day off perfectly with a perfect little activity in bed in which Steve woke her up with him going down on her. Now the perfect breakfast. When Natasha finished it she went to take a shower and Steve was googling something on the internet.

He just wanted to find some interesting thing for them to do but the bad news is that, if you were in a relationship as long as he and Natasha was, they already tried everything.

"Baby, what do you think about we just spend the day lay low inside the tower?" Steve asked as he heard the footsteps.

"I don't know." She said

"We can stay in bed" He said suggestively. His eyes sparkled.

"No, we will stay in bed again after 10 pm" She said

"We can do on the couch"

"Steve…" Natasha sighed

"The bath?"

"NOO" She said "Stop thinking about sex! We can just…..I seriously couldn't think of anything new for us to do"

_"The team is at the living room for a movie marathon if you like to join them, ma__'am__"_ JARVIS chimed in

Steve looking at her for the answer because he was okay with whatever she wants to do.

"Looks like we have to join with our friends" Natasha sighed and took his hand.

They walked down to the living area to find everyone was watching some romantic comedy movie. Natasha quickly dragged Steve and sat down in front of the couch that Clint, Bobbi and Darcy currently occupied.

"Glad you guys can joy us" Tony said "I guess you guys ran out of things to do in bed together"

"I'm not done. She is" Steve mumbled and Natasha pinched his arms "Ouch"

"We will continue our business together tonight." Natasha said

"I don't need to hear it, Nat" Clint told

"Me too" Bruce chimed in

But the couple didn't pay any attention to their friends or the movie on the TV. They were making out with one another that Pepper needed to cough to let they knew that everyone was really uncomfortable with their public display of affection.

"Please go back to your room" Tony said when they finally broke away from one another.

* * *

**AN: Next one will be a little angst**


	4. Traitor

**4 : TRAITOR**

"Captain Rogers has been captured" Victoria Hand informed Director Fury "Sadly as it sound, but it turned out that the last remaining HYDRA sleeper agent is the Black Widow"

"It cannot be" Coulson said "She's an Avenger"

"She is HYDRA, Phil." Hand confirmed "And she is the one that handed Captain America to Baron Strucker"

"Send everyone we had in. Just get Rogers out of there. We will deal with Romanoff later" Fury gave an order.

The two senior agents nodded and left the room immediately.

"Hill, tell Stark and Banner to prepare the med-bay. We don't know how bad Rogers' situation was"

"Yes, sir"

Coulson and his team led the strike with an army of SHIELD agents and Victoria Hand oversee the whole operation. Coulson was able to help Captain America out the containment cell that HYDRA put him in. They secure the Captain with multiple magnetic restrainers and a mist of sedative flow through the air vent.

They were able to help Steve out of the cell when the Black Widow was standing, guarding the way out.

"Move, Natasha or I have to kill you"

Natasha chuckled "You think you really can do that, Phil."

"How could you do this to us, to him? We were friends!"

"No, SHIELD is one of my mark"

"Don't bother talking to this traitor, Coulson" May interrupted "I will hold her off"

Coulson and Triplett took Steve out of the cell while May held Natasha off

"The Black Widow and the Cavalry, huh?" Natasha spoke up

"Never call me that"

* * *

"Tell me again, Fury. How could you let this happened?" Tony asked

"I already told you, Stark. I sent Rogers and Romanoff in for a mission"

"I mean how you could not know that Romanoff is a HYDRA!"

"She helped me, Hill, Wilson and Rogers take down HYDRA. How will you tell that she is a traitor when she help you taking it down?"

"She is a damn good liar" Tony muttered angrily

_She was one of his closest friends. She was Pepper's best friend. She was an Avenger. She was one of them._

"I know you are angry at her, Stark but there's nothing we can do"

"There's one thing we can do, Fury." Tony said "Kill her"

"We don't know that she really is a traitor"

"She betrayed Steve. She betrayed us. She tortured him! Look at what she'd done, Fury!"

The elevator rang and the rest of the Avengers and their friends walked toward the two men. They all could sense the tension. Clint, Thor, Jane, Darcy, Pepper, and Rhodey were looking at them.

"What's the update?" Clint ask

"I'm sorry to inform you, Avengers but the Black Widow appeared to be the traitor in our rank and she's a HYDRA sleeper agent"

"It cannot be" Clint grasped

"It's the truth, Barton" Tony confirmed

"How should we inform the captain?" Thor asked "Eventually, he will know"

"You can go ahead and tell him, Fury. That his wife is the one who get him capture and torture him. But don't forget that she betrays him"

* * *

It took Steve three days to finally wake up but the wounds and bruises weren't healed properly. There's still a red mark on his torso with a sharp of hourglass, the Black Widow symbol. The mark that clearly identified the torturer.

"Slow down, Captain. You're still injure"

"Where's Natasha?" The first question he asked sent everyone in the room into silent. Steve could notice everyone uncomfortable gesture so he asked again "Where is my wife?!"

Everything ran passed Steve's mind. He was afraid that she will badly injure or captured. The mission went south and they were both captured. He could remember only a very faint memory of Natasha standing over him with a gun in her hand.

"Captain, she…Natasha…"

"She's what, Fury?"

"She betrayed us" Fury replied

"I don't believe you"

"She's the last HYDRA sleeper agent in SHIELD. The perfect mole among us. She's the one who torture you and leave you that big wound on your torso"

Fury went on and on and gave Steve every detail of how his betrayed wife deceived and lied and tortured him while he was under HYDRA's captive. Fitz and Simmons were able to get some important data and video feed from the prison, a proof that the Black Widow is a traitor.

It was the most heartbreaking screen anyone had ever seen. The Captain listened in complete silence as tear forming in his blue eyes.

"I will go find her"

"Stop right there, Captain. We are regrouping right now and waiting for the chance to strike back again."

"I will kill her myself"

"I want you to capture her for a proper punishment"

But it's all in Steve's eyes. Anger and pain. The string of betrayal by the love of his life.

"Remember my words, Fury. I will kill her myself next time I see her"

* * *

Steve went off on his own. No one knew where he went but Tony Stark knew the Captain too well. He slipped a tracker on the Captain's uniform.

"Steve, you knew better than to hunt down HYDRA alone" A familiar voice sounded behind him.

Steve didn't reply but threw his shield at the voice. She quickly dodged. Steve found himself surrounded by HYDRA soldiers. He could finish them all but the only one he really to deal with right now was the woman standing in front of him.

"I didn't come here for them." Captain America replied "I will kill you myself"

"Oh, sweetheart. That's the biggest mistake you made yet"

"You are my biggest mistake, Natasha" He coldly said.

"Boys! I prefer him alive. HYDRA still need his blood for the experiment"

HYDRA soldier attacked Steve but the Captain was able to fend them off without any problem. The only problem was they kept coming. Endless wave of enemy and Natasha grew impatient. She finally got a window of opportunity and shot her widow bite which sent Steve to the ground long enough for the HYDRA agents to secure him with magnetic cuff.

"I promise you one thing, Widow. I will kill you myself"

"Sedate him" She ordered and walked away.

* * *

Steve woke up again. He found himself in a containment room, secured by magnetic restrainers at his neck, wrists, waist, and ankles. He saw Natasha sitting across the room. Her green eyes locked at his face.

"You used to love to tie me down like this in our bed" He spoke up "But I guess you remember none of that"

"Steve…"

"Remember when you say you love me? Remember when we first kiss? DO YOU REMEMBER ANY OF THAT?" He bellowed and made her winced.

"I remember all of it. It's all mean a lot to me"

"When you say you love me, did you really mean it or it just a plan to completely had my heart in your hand so you can do whatever you want with me later?"

"Steve, I need you to trust me"

"Why do I have to trust you, Romanoff? After all, it was nothing but a lie you told us. Do you really love me or I'm just another mark for your grand plan with HYDRA?"

"I done all of this because of a reason"

"I don't want to know. I don't want to see you anymore because the next time I see you, I will kill you with my own hands. You will pay for what you have done, traitor"

Natasha turned away from Steve and walked away from the man she love, tried really hard to hide her tears.

* * *

Steve slipped in and out of his consciousness because of the sedative HYDRA gave him. He lose track of the time. Then he heard an explosive and then the door to his cell. Tony and Clint walked in and helped him out from the restrainer.

"Hey guys" Steve said weakly

"Cap, hold on. We're here to help you" Clint said

"I will inject you with a antidote. It will help you get back in fight" Tony told and injected the said antidote at Steve's neck.

The antidote kicked in and Steve was able to get on his own feet. Clint handed him the comm.

"Let's go" Tony said

"I have to deal with her"

"Steve, this place was about to explode"

"I have to kill her by myself"

They knew it was the only thing in Steve's mind right now but Fury ordered them to capture Natasha alive.

Steve ran to the main lobby where he saw Natasha was battling with Agent May. Natasha got the upper hand when Steve intervened.

"I'm the man of my word, Romanoff"

"I'm sorry, Steve"

"Save you word, Natasha. It's just another lie"

He didn't listen to any of her word anymore. He charged in. Their fight was predictive and almost choreographic. They knew how one another would move and quickly countered their move. It was endless fight. After many years of fighting together, working together and spent everyday of their life together.

There's only a draw.

Steve adapted her fighting style and landed a low blow the way he never did before on her body, sending Natasha on the ground and he pinned down by her throat.

"Goodbye, Natasha" He said and squeezed his hand tightly

She was struggled, did every way she could to make him let go of her. Steve was angry and caught up in the sweet revenge as he saw the life slowly left her body.

She grasped out his name "Steve…" One hand pointed behind him.

Steve quickly turned around and he saw a RPG coming his way. His instinct kicked in as he raised his shield and pulled her into his embrace and protected them from the incoming attack. The impact force was enough to send Steve flying across the room.

Two HYDRA soldiers held Natasha up and took her out of the fight scene when the Captain slowly raised up and fought off the incoming wave of enemies. He was surrounded again. Natasha could see that one sniper was on the second floor and was aiming at Steve.

She ran as fast as he can, yelling his name and told he to look out. Steve didn't hear her. The shot fired and Natasha jumped in and took three shots for him. He body fell thud to the ground while Steve finished off the remaining enemies and rushed to her side.

"She did all of this to save your life, captain. She's bargaining her allegiance to HYDRA for your life when we first capture both of you" Baron Strucker's voice came from the second floor "But you seemed not to trust her enough and look what it cost you now"

Steve didn't care to chase after the villain but held Natasha in his arms, trying very hard to stop the bleeding.

"Tony! come here." Steve yelled to the comm "Nat is injured"

_"On my way!"_

"Stay with me, Nat. Don't leave me" The Captain said "I'm so sorry."

Natasha shook her head and raised her hand to his face.

"If it was…down to me to save your life" She stopped and coughed with blood out from her mouth "would you trust me to do it?"

"I would now" He replied and began to cry.

She smiled before slowly closed her eyes. Steve shook her body, yelling at the top of his lung and broke down

* * *

**AN: Next chapter will be back to fluff. Sorry for the angst.**


End file.
